The present invention relates to a glove construction, provided with means for protecting the ligaments and articulations of the hand.
There are already available on the market several types of protective gloves, for very different applications, which gloves, however, usually exclusively protect the surface of the hand by suitable materials or paddings, for cushioning impacts.
In particular, the sport use gloves, such as, for example, the ski gloves, are made of a padding material which, at first, has a thermal protective function and, moreover, being provided for protecting the user hand against impacts.
However, these prior gloves have not been found to properly protect the ligaments and articulations of the hand, for example as a skier falls and, in the case of violent falling, frequently occur lesions of the ligaments and dislocations of the hand articulations, as well as fractures of the hand bones.
In fact, as a skier falls against the ground, he/she usually bears the palm of his/her hand against the soil, thereby causing the mentioned lesions of the ligaments or bones.
In fact, under such a condition, the fingers are bent, with respect to the palm, beyond an allowable bending angle.
Likewise a falling skier may also be subjected to luxations and fractures at the region of his/her wrist.